Here's to Forgetting
by Ashville
Summary: House goes to a bar to forget the angst that he caused Cuddy. In doing so he sleeps with a stranger that has consequences months later.Eventual Huddy. Possible ratings change later.
1. Chapter 1: Drinking to Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**This story is an AU fiction. The characters will probably be out of character. And this work is un beta'd work. If you would like to be a beta please let me know. Also reviews make me update quicker and I can't fix a problem if I don't know I have one. I accept constructive criticism. So please review.**

_Chapter 1: drinking to forget_

"_Hey, I'm Kerry" said a stranger approaching him at the bar. _

"_You don't need to know my name."he replied uninterested._

"_No need to be rude, why are you drinking alone? Women trouble?" She asked nosily._

"_None of your business. What brings you here to bother me?" he asked curiously._

"_Well, unlike you, I'll tell you. After six years of marriage, seven miscarriages,and daily ridicule my husband decided to leave me for my best friend. So I'm here drowning my sorrows and hoping tomorrow doesn't come." she replied on the verge of tears. _

"_It will, the world doesn't stop because you are in a little bit of pain. If your husband was an ass why in the world did you stay with him." ._

"_I was something of a child prodigy and my parents could stand the fact that I was pretty or social like my older sister, so I was mostly ignored until my father needed a punching bag when mum or sister pissed him off. When I met my husband I was 18 and had already had a PhD and was a a few months from becoming an intern at a hospital. He swept me off my feet and before I knew it we were married and he wanted kids." she tried to explain._

"_So y'all had the perfect marriage?" he asked mockingly_

"_After the first miscarriage he was loving and supporting, by the second and third he was very hurtful and mean. Our whole marriage centered around me getting pregnant. Ill admit that the sex was ok but in his quest to have an heir it was painful and I began dreading bedtime."_

"_You still haven't told me why you stayed."_

"_Because he made me fell important. Pathetic I know." she replied crying earnestly. _

"_Very, but we all have our vices."_

"_So why are you here drinking?" she asked while drying her tears and ordering another round of bear for them._

"_I told a friend she would make a terrible mother when in fact I know she would make a great mother. Seeing those tears and the anguish I caused her I just wanted to forget they slipped out of my mouth. So I am drinking my sorrow away and hoping to forget." he replied while thinking about how he would make it up to her._

"_I'll second that, here's to drinking to forget." they both raised their glasses and continued to joke and drink. Before either knew it they where making out which lead to clothes disappearing and unprotected sex with a stranger._

_Upon waking the next morning alone she realized that she never did get his name. As she buried her head in the pillow crying because in all of her years of marriage her husband never showed as much attention to making sure the sex was as good as that she received from a complete stranger._

_Having woke and found a strange woman on his arm he quietly crept out of her apartment with a feeling that this night would come back and haunt him._

_Chapter 2:_


	2. Chapter 2: More than Memories

_**I own nothing.**_

_**A/N: I hope y'all like this. Thanks for the reviews guys I hope I don't disappoint.**_

_**Chapter 2: More than Memories**_

_**13 months later in PPTH ER**_

_31 year old female and 5 month old male infant in car accident. Female presents with a broken shoulder and cuts, infant is okay._

"I need to speak to Greg." Kerry said breathing hard.

"Who?" Questioned Dr. Cameron.

"Dr. House!"

"I'll page him but I'm not sure when he will come."

"Well tell him its an emergency as you can see."

"Cameron, what do I owe this annoying call to?" asked House.

"House there is a woman in the ER asking for you."

"Why do she want to see me?"

"I don't know, she was in a car accident, she requested to speak to you."

"What's her name."

"Kerry Brighton."

"Kerry, hmmm, that sounds familiar."

"House, just please go see what she want. Please."

"Okay, but you are working one of my clinic hours."

"Okay, hurry please she going into surgery in 20 minutes." She said exasperated with him.

"Cripple coming through." he screamed as he limped down the hall.

As house walked into the ER he was surprised at the person on the hospital bed. It was her, he couldn't quiet remember her name at the time but now that Cameron told him it was Kerry he remembered everything about that night. She was lying on the bed in pain.

"Greg, yes I know your name, it didn't take much to find an asshole like yourself. Although you where somewhat nice to me everybody else seems to think so lowly of you."

So?

"Well, that night left me with more than memories and a hangover." she paused. " I was pregnant"

"You where what!"

"Pregnant, with your child."

" Mine?!."

" Yes! He's six months old. His name is Micheal Gregory Brighton, however you can change his last name, if you want to."

" Hold up, I have no proof that he is my child and I why would I change his last name? Thats your child.."

" He is yours and you're in a hospital take a blood test if you don't believe me. Please take him I don't want him to be raised by strangers because I can't do this. Be a mother, every time he cries I panic, thats why we were in the accident."

" Strangers would be a better choice than me. I don't even like children and I'm not the most responsible person."

" I know you can take care of him. I want whats best for him. Besides get some help from your friends, especially the one who wanted a child, you can give her good practice so that she won't be a _bad mother_."

" She has a child now."

"Oh. But I'm sure she will still help you."

"I just can't take care of him anymore. I'm afraid of hurting him, maybe thats why I could never have children with my husband cause I knew I would suck at being a parent."

" You're still a new mother all it takes it some getting use to."

" I cant be his primary parent, how a bout you be his primary parent and I visit regularly. I still want to see him I just cant take care of him. Please.

" Okay but I want child support."

" Thank you. He should be ready to check out by now. Thank you again."

Now he just has to figure how to explain this to Cuddy since they had been dating for the last couple of months. He had even accepted Rachel and the three of them was somewhat of a dysfunctional family. Maybe he should have talked to Cuddy before he blindly accepted full responsibility for Michael. He just could not give his son to strangers and he vowed to be a better father than his own. Since being around Rachel he had cut back on his vicodin as Cuddy's stipulation of being with her. With two babies he'd have to do something drastic like quit vicodin altogether.

Please review. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, this is unbeta'd.


	3. Chapter 3: I got you a child!

**Thanks for reviewing. I hope you guys like this. I am so sleepy but I really wanted to post tonight and the words are blending. So I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. Enjoy and review. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 3: I got you another baby

"Cuddyyyyyyy!" House screamed as he limped to her office to throw this shockingly news at her before word got around the hospital.

"What now house, I am trying to finish this paperwork so that we can go home." she asked annoyed since this was probably the tenth time he had interrupted her today.

"Well Cuddy, you know how you love kids and always wanted one or two." He asked jokingly, racking his brain for ways to tell. Which is strange to him since he has no problem blurting out sensitive stuff.

"Yeah, thats why I adopted Rachel. House where is this going?"

"Well.....I got you another baby, seeing how you love them so much."

"YOU WHAT!" She screamed, while blushing slightly as she noticed that people in the clinic was looking their way.

"Wait, let me explain before you get mad and pop a blood vessel, as much as I get turned on listen to you scream this is not the time or place." He jokingly said trying to ease the tension.

"I I I ….....just start from the beginning." she shuts her mouth and decides to listen to this explanation.

"Well, a little over a year ago, around the time I told you, you would be a terrible mother, which I totally regret, I got drunk met this girl at the bar. We were talking and one thing lead to another, next thing I remembered was grabbing my pants and cane and getting out of her apartment the next morning. Today Cameron paged said there was this woman in the ER asking for me, so eventually I went and saw her. To my surprise it was her, Kerry. She said she had a five month old baby boy that was my child." he said taking a deep breath waiting for her reaction. he said as her eyes got wider. " She said she's not capable of taking care of a child, I think she has postpartum depression, and asked me to take full custody of him and I said I would."

"House! You didn't think to discuss this with me?" She exclaimed. "that was a huge decision to make." "You should have discussed it with me first."

"Cuddy! It was either take him or let him be raised by strangers and I couldn't do that to my child. He's going to be raised by a sarcastic ass of a father and a damned good mother, you!" he said pulling her into his embrace.

"Oh, house" she said with tears in hers eyes. " thats the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

" I know together we can raise two amazing semi dysfunctional kids."

"Does this mean that you going to take a active role in Rachel's life and not pout when I have to focus on her and not you?"

"Yes from now on I am going to try and be more responsible outside of work." he said with a smile. "Let's head down and see my son, no our son Michael."

"Wait, what about his mother, what role is she going to play in his life? I don't want to get attached and she suddenly decide she wants him back." She asked worryingly. " maybe we need to contact a lawyer and go through the proper channels."

"Okay if that makes you feel safe but we need to discuss it with Kerry first." he replied. "Now lets go see Micheal, he's in the children wings with Nurse Judea, she's new so she haven't experienced me first hand, then I want you to also meet Kerry, of what I remember she was a nice woman dealt a harsh blow in life."

"Good, we have so much to do in preparation for another child; at least they are the same age." she said holding the door open for him to precede her.

Please review.... up next Cuddy meets Micheal and Kerry and discuss living arrangements. Maybe Cuddy should be jealous of Kerry. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4: Your Child

**I own nothing......**

**I was a little disappointed with this chapter but here it goes. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are just wonderful.**

Chapter 4: Your Child

"Hey Kerry I would like you to meet someone." House said walking into the room as she was getting ready to be discharged. "This is Dr. Cuddy, she is going to be my baby momma."

"Nice to meet you Kerry," she replied while hitting house in his arm.

"You too, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Kerry said with a slight smile. Cuddy received a page so she had to handle an administrative problem. Leaving House and Kerry alone.

"We where wondering what role you would like to play in Michael's life, because I have every intention of Cuddy being his mother once I take custody him. Maybe you could be the fun aunt who babysits once a every now and then when he gets older." he said cautiously trying not to offender her.

" I don't know but I would like to be in his life; it's just that my life is such a mess now. The divorce was finalized a couple of months ago and I found that I couldn't love my child like I should. I don't know, it's like I blame him for my marriage not working, I had seven miscarriages and the doctor said there was a really slim chance I would ever carry a child full term and the moment I get drunk and make a mistake I carry a child all 9 months plus 4 days. Why couldn't I do that for my husband?" she said crying into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." he replies while awkwardly patting her back. "I think you are depressed, it's common with new mothers, you should see a psychiatrist."

I will, thank you."

"So what are you going to do now?

"Try to get my life in order, so that I can look at my child without guilt. I agree with you about being Cuddy the mother. Will you contact a lawyer and set everything up? When that is finished I think I'll head south, however I'll call on his birthdays and I expect pictures on every milestone in his life.

"Okay, maybe when he is older we will explain everything to him." he said while handing her one of Cuddy's business cards with his info scribbled on the back.

Thank you." she said while walking out of the door. " Tell Michael I love him. Goodbye, I'll see you soon."

Bye." he said going to find Nurse Judea and Cuddy.

_Cuddy and House meets up in the hallway and meet Micheal for the first time....._

"He's so pretty." cuddy sighs

"Men are handsome not pretty." retorted House as he began thinking of paging Wilson to come see his child. Now that he was a parent too he could have drunken binges and call Wilson to pick him up, who'd watch Michael while he got drunk. " We should move in together." he tells Cuddy.

She looked at him smiling because she had been wondering how to approach him about the subject. He spent just about every night at her place anyways. But now they had to set up more baby equipment and get House's piano in her house, they had so much to do. "Sure".

House paged Wilson and when he came down he got the surprise of his life House was a father and taking it in good stride. He also learned that Cuddy and house where moving in together. By the time they left work that night news of his child had spread like wildfire. Half was shocked that somebody actually slept with House and the rest was surprised that he didn't have more bastards considering his usage of hookers.

_Later that night in bed...._

"House? Can I tell you something?" She asked with trepidation.

"Yea."

"I want to have your child." she says knowing that he was not going to like it.

"No, nows not the right time, we have two small babies that are younger than one. Are you crazy, you'll have gray hair before you know it."

"I know but I just feel like a failure as a woman. Not being able to get pregnant and carry a child to full term. I need to have your child." she says with tears in her eyes as House hugs her closer to him.

" Cuddy I love you, but now is not a good time. Maybe in a couple of years we can try but as of now the answer is no."

"House I was thinking in at least six months we sould start trying. It has proved impossible to conceive successful in the past if we wait to late I will never get the chance to carry a baby." she said knowing that the conversation was over and he would want to have sex now.

"We will see." he said kissing the side of her neck, proving her right. " we have better things to do."

**please review.....i will not be updating till Wednesday, sorry, I have to actually go to work and will not have any free time. But i'll try to make it up to you guys. Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming.**


	5. Chapter 5: Too much at one time

**Thanks for the reviews and for continuing reading. Last nights episode was great and disappointing, I so wanted them to have had real sex. I cant wait until the fall and summer hasn't even started yet. I please enjoy and review. **

**I own nothing......**

Chapter 5: Too much at one time

_Previously …..."House I was thinking in at least six months we should start trying. It has proved impossible to conceive successful in the past if we wait to late I will never get the chance to carry a baby." she said knowing that the conversation was over and he would want to have sex now._

"_We will see." he said kissing the side of her neck, proving her right. " we have better things to do." _

" We have better things to do." as he continued to kiss down her neck until he reached her best two physical attributes her breasts and licked around the nipple before taking turns suckling. " you don't need a child on your breast thats what you have me for." he said jokingly but notice the slight wince she tried to keep from him.

" Are your breast tender?" He asked with apprehensive, already knowing the answer. " My god you're pregnant!"

"No, yes. I was going to tell you earlier but you told me about Micheal and Kerry. So I decided to see how your reaction would be tonight but its obvious that you don't want me to have your child." she said with tears running down her cheek.

"No, its not that I don't want you to have more children, its just that nows a bad time. However we will just have to make do. How far are along are you?"

"Two months." She's glad that he isn't mad.

"Aw, the first time, should have known." he says knowing that he's in way over his head.

_Two months ago......_

"_House, just because I have Rachel now doesn't mean you aren't going to be a part of my life anymore." _

"_I know its just that I don't want to share you." He said moving closer._

"_Are you saying you want a relationship?"_

"_I don't know, I just know I hate it when you ignore me and I wouldn't mind having sex with you". He said kissing her._

"_Mmmh maybe we can start with sex and see where it leads" while returning his kiss._

_He began to run his hands over her hips and down to her ass. " I love your ass." then raising them to her breast to pinching her nipples. " Lets take this to the bedroom." "OK" she said leading him to her bedroom as they began stripping off each others clothes. They fell into bed and rolled until she was on top. " I guess you can be on top this time" he said taking his time suckling each breast as she moaned as she eased down on him. Going slowly as she realized how big he truly was until he got impatient and slammed upwards driving into her. Pausing for a moment so that she could adjust, he held a steady pace, flipping her over on her back as his need to go deeper and harder overtook he flipped them so that he was on top. As she tightened and screamed her release and he grunted his; baby Rachel could be heard screaming through the baby monitor for her late night meal....._

"Cuddy, Lisa, I not leaving you, I just need some time to think. I'm going to the apartment just for a little while."

"What! I thought you were accepting the fact that I'm expected a child. I know we can manage it with a little juggling of our schedule." She said with tears in her eyes. " please don't leave me." crying open.

"Lisa please stop crying. I just need some time to sort out some stuff. Every thing's moving to fast, me being a dad with full custody, being a father to Rachel and now another child on the way. I will be a father of three in under a year. I'm scared shitless of failing them and you. Please I just need some alone time."

"What about Michael? Are you taking him with you or you leaving him with me until you decide you want us?"

"I want you, hell I love you."

"You have a odd way of showing it. Please don't leave".

"Cuddy, I gotta go, I'll be back I promise." He said putting on his clothes getting ready to leave.

"Fuck you! We wont be sitting around waiting on you to come around!" She was screaming at him crying and silently begging him to stay. He gathered her in his arms telling her that everything was going to be OK. Holding her until she started to drift off to sleep " House you need to go, I don't want you to resent me and the children. Just comeback to us."

" I will, promise." as he silently closed her bedroom door. Leaving a emotionally exhausted Lisa sleeping on the bed, alone.

**I hope you guys like this. Works a *itch so I will try to update before the weekend since I have already started the next chapter so it'll be up soon I hope. Thanks for reviewing and reading. And please take a moment and let me know what you think, opinions, suggestions. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**


	6. Chapter 6: 53 Percent

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I am so slow with the updates. I didn't get a chance to expand on this chapter but I wanted to give you guys something for waiting. This chapter is mostly a mild reaction to last chapter and setting the ground for the next couple of chapters. Hope I don't disappoint and that y'all enjoy this story. Let me know what you think. Thank you.**

Chapter 6: 53%

One week later........

House and Cuddy had been distant at work but he would come visit the kids for a few hours each night. He could tell that the separation was taking a toll on both of them. He was ready to come back home. Maybe it was really too much to handle when he walked away or his feelings of inadequacy regarding small children and his drug habit. He'd been taking less pills since they had been together but he was trying this new experimental drug Dilaudidzycota* to help with his pain management. It appeared to have been working but all drugs had side effects, some worse than others. He went to talk to Cuddy about there relationship in her office.

"This past week has been hellish and it made me realize that I'm more miserable without you than I have been for the last ten years. I want to come home if you will let me." fearing the worst he began spinning his cane waiting on her verdict.

" House I can't take you walking out on me like that again. If you're ready to come home make sure it's for the long run because there wont be a next time." she said not willing to relive the last week again. " I wont, the last one week felt like we were getting a divorce and I missed holding you and I even missed hearing the kids crying for their late night feedings. I'm 53% domesticated." He said smiling to break the tension in the room.

" I guess 53% is better than none." she said while stepping in his embrace.

" Yeah,does this mean that we can come out, cause I'm tired of sneaking around. At least let me tell Wilson."

" Not yet, only because he is on the board and I have yet to tell anyone that I am pregnant let along that we've been going together. The subject has to be approached delicately so people don't assume that I gave you special treatment and my job come in question." she answers. " and Wilson will be too excited about us to keep it to himself, let's wait until I'm showing to make an announcement.

" OK" he said relieved to be back in her good graces, oblivious to the change to come.

***Dilaudidzycota is a fictional drug for my benefit.**

**Thanks for reading, I'm sorry that I'm late updating and that this chapter is so short. Work is still a bitch and I have little time to write except late at night and I'm usually exhausted and the words blur so excuse any extreme mistakes. My only saving grace is that I have excellent Internet service on my cell phone to continue reading stories otherwise I'd be out of my mind. I wont set an exact date on my next update but ima try my damnedest to write before Friday. Thanks again for reading and sorry for my lack of updates.**


	7. Chapter 7: Get it up!

Hey guys so sorry bout the long wait, sorry bout this being so short I just wanted to get some kind of update out. So I hope yall enjoy and is not too disappointed. I'm running on very few hours of sleep so I hope this chapter makes sense. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you guys!

Ch. 7: Get it up!

Two months later......

House moved back in everything was good until he started experiencing one of Dilaudidzycota* rare side effects, impotency. He hadn't told Cuddy about the Dilaudidzycota* because he wasn't sure how it would work. He didn't want to disappoint her and himself like the failed ketamine treatment. So when his sex drive dwindled he was not surprised but to Cuddy it was shocking and disheartening. She felt that he was unattractive to her due to her pregnancy weight. More than a little embarrassed at his inability to get it up he began looking for alternative drugs to combat it but while in the process he became distant with Cuddy. He began spending more time at his old apartment and some at work. He began dreading getting in bed at night because he hated the look on Cuddy's face when he tells her he isn't in the mood for sex. Sometimes he would hear her crying after she thinks he asleep and he felt like the lowest jerk. After a couple more weeks of not being able to have sex and unable to find an erection pill to work well with Dilaudidzycota* he switched back to viacodin. He figured he would rather be in pain than not be able to make love to Cuddy the way he wanted to. He decided to come clean and tell her the truth so that they could get on better terms. He decided to take the leap and ask Cuddy to marry him, something he never even consider with Stacy and they where together for five years. That night he headed to her house expecting her to be alone however when he pulled in the drive way he noticed Wilson's car there. It was nothing suspicious about it, he knew Wilson often stopped by to check on Cuddy. They had decided to keep their relationship quiet so Wilson was unaware of it. He figured that now Cuddy was pregnant and he was ready for a committed relationship and had the ring to prove it, they could tell Wilson tonight. Walking in the door he got the surprise of his life. Wilson was making out with Cuddy.

"WHAT THE FUCK! CUDDY!" he screamed at them as they broke apart.

" Oh, hey House. Whats your problem? You told me awhile back that you weren't interested in Cuddy so I decided to ask her out." he responded looking in bewilderment at house then back to Cuddy. " Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nall, I was just shocked. I'm just here to pick up my son." he said as his heart was breaking. He now knew how Wilson's EX's felt when he cheated.

" House, I can explain." she said with tears running down her cheeks.

" Thats not necessary, its your life live it any way you want to." he responded. He picked up Michael and walked out the door. Ignoring Cuddy's plea to talk to her and Wilson's questions.

" Do you want to explain to me what just happened." Wilson asked Cuddy.

" We've been together for the last few months, recently we've been going through a few problems and when you asked me out I didn't realized it was a date I just thought it was a friendlydinner amongst friends. When you kissed me I was in too great of a shock to respond then House walked in." she said between sobs.

" Oh, hey I'll talk to House and explain things to him. He just need some time to cool off, he was to calm and besides he has Michael, he won't do anything drastic." he said gathering her into a hug, wondering at the situation they were in; he never wanted to see the look he seen on House's face again. Complete disbelief and betrayal.

Sorry bout the long wait. Hope yall continue to read an enjoy and review. Suggestions and comments are welcome.

'Ash XXX'


End file.
